janetjacksonfandomcom-20200215-history
Janet. Remixed
Janet. Remixed is the second remix album (seventh overall) by Janet Jackson. Released on March 13, 1995, it featured two non-album B-sides, including the radio hit "And on and On" and "70's Love Groove", as well as a number of exclusive remixes of tracks from the Janet. album. The rare B-side to the single "If", "One More Chance", was not included on the CD version of Janet. Remixed but on vinyl and cassette versions. However, like 1987's Control: The Remixes, it was never given a commercial release in Jackson's native United States. Track listing #"That's the Way Love Goes" (CJ FXTC Club Mix) #"If" (Brothers in Rhythm House Mix) #"Because of Love" (Frankie & David Classic 12") #"And On and On" #"Throb" (Morales Badyard Club Mix) #"You Want This" (E-Smooth's House Anthem) #"Where Are You Now" (Nellee Hooper Mix) #"70's Love Groove" #"What'll I Do (Dave Navarro Mix) #"Any Time, Any Place" (R. Kelly Mix) Personnel * Jeff Bender – Photography * Brothers in Rhythm – Producer, Remixing (Track 2) * Terry Burrus – Piano (Track 3) * Steve Burton – Keyboards (Track 7) * Peter Daou – Keyboards (Track 3) * Dave Darlington – Remix (Track 1) * Marius De Vries – Programming (Track 8) * Patrick Demarchelier – Photography * Tom Dolan – Design * E-Smoove – Producer, Remixing (Track 6) * René Elizondo, Jr. – Photography * Flea – Engineer (Track 10) * Kenny "Dope" Gonzales – Drums (Track 1) * Jossie Harris – Vocals (Track 5) * Steve Hodge – Mixing * Nellee Hooper – Producer, Remixing (Track 8) * Janet Jackson – Producer (Tracks 1–3, 5–8, 10, 11) * Jimmy Jam – Producer (Tracks 1–9, 11) * Sandy Jenkins – Assistant Engineer (Track 1) * Jellybean Johnson – Producer (Track 10) * R. Kelly – Producer, Remixing (Track 11) * Frankie Knuckles – Remixing (Track 3) * Tina Landon – Vocals (Track 5) * Terry Lewis Producer (Track 1-9, 11) * Richard Lowe – Remix Engineer (Track 7) * CJ Mackintosh – Drums, Keyboards, Remixing (Tracks 1, 7) * MC Lyte – Rap (Track 6) * Peter Mokran – Engineer (Track 11) * David Morales – Percussion, Remixing (Tracks 3, 5) * Dave Navarro – Engineer, Lead Guitar (Track 10) * Len Peltier – Art Direction * John Poppo – Engineer (Track 3) * Dave Rideau – Mixing (Tracks 1–3, 5–11) * Herb Ritts – Photography * Alan Sanderson – Second Engineer (Track 10) * David Schiffman – Remix Engineer (Track 10) * Peter "Ski" Schwartz – Keyboards (Track 5) * Paul Shapiro – Saxophone (Track 5) * Chad Smith – Engineer (track 10) * Lem Springsteen – Keyboards (Track 5) * Al Stone – Engineer (Track 8) * David Sussman – Engineer (Track 5) * Dom T. – Additional Keyboards (Track 8) * Satoshi Tomiie – Keyboards (Tracks 3, 5) * Little" Louie Vega – Keyboards (Track 1) * Ellen von Unwerth – Photography * Danny Weatherspoon – Keyboards (Track 6) * Steve Weeder – Engineer (Track 6) * Paul Wright – Engineer (Track 2) Charts